1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibacterial substance, and, particularly, to a novel lepidopteran type antibacterial substance having high antibacterial activities.
2. Description of Related Art
An immune response substance lepidopteran is known to be produced by vaccinating silkworm with killed E. coli treated with formalin. Lepidopteran includes three homologues called lepidoperan A, B and C, respectively, whose structure has all been made clear, and among which lepidopteran A has been made available through a synthetic route. Synthetic lepidopteran A has substantially the same antibacterial activities with those of the naturally occurring lepidopteran A, but it shows insufficient antibacterial activities as a practical antibacterial agent used in, for example, agricultural chemicals, pharmaceuticals and so forth, and there is necessity for improvement.